Random Drabbles
by Princess-Rachy
Summary: A random bunch of tiny ficlets. I'll add to them as i write more. Different pairings, sometimes no pairings, rating for Tony's dirty mind in one particular story. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: What's in a Name?**_

_**Pairing: None**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own NCIS. The end.**_

"Hi sweetheart, what's your name?" Tony scooped the young girl up. He was determined to show Kate he could be good with kids.

"Tiffany Wilks," the girl sobbed a little.

"Hi Tiffany, I'm Tony DiNozzo."

"What's a _Nozzo_?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"No, not _da _ Nozzo… DiNozzo is my whole name."

The girl stared blankly at him.

"DiNozzo… D-I-N-O-Z-Z-O."

She blinked at him.

"You're name is Wilks and my name is DiNozzo."

"My name is Tiffany."

"Yes I _know_, but…"

Tiffany started to cry and Kate took her away from him.

"I don't know about a Nozzo but you're definitely a Bozo," she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: Love of my Life**_

_**Pairing: Tate**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. The end.**_

"There she is."

"Who?" Kate sat down at her computer.

"The love of my life!"

Kate looked up to see a gorgeous blonde on the other side of the room.

"Tony, you don't love someone because they're beautiful, they're beautiful because you love them."

"That's not entirely true Katie."

"Yes it is DiNozzo."

"No it's not. "

"Explain."

"Well you're beautiful. Anyone would say that. But that's not the reasonI love you. And the fact that I love you isn't the reason you're beautiful."

"You… weren't talking about the blonde?"

"No."

"And you think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes."

"You… you love me?"

"Yes Kate._ You're_ the love of my life."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title: Paparazzi**_

_**Pairing: Tate**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own NCIS. The end.**_

FLASH!

"Tony! You're supposed to be taking pictures of the _crime scene_ – _NOT_ me!"

Tony just grinned at her in response.

Kate went back to sketching, tilting her head to one side. Tony took a few more pictures of the body, before taking another quick shot of Kate.

"DiNozzo! You've been doing that for weeks! What the hell do you want with a thousand embarrassing photos of me? If this is going to turn into another blackmailing scheme like the wet t-shirt photo, you're dead!"

As Kate continued her rant, Tony merely smirked at her and took one last photo of her glaring at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony got a sticky square from the roll and placed it on the back of the last photo. He stuck it into the album beside the others.

Kate smiling, Kate glaring, Kate eating, Kate rolling her eyes, Kate day-dreaming, Kate working, Kate laughing, Kate lunging at the camera…

He flicked through the pages before closing the book with a smile and placing it back in its hiding place.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title: Mars Bars and Other Large Things**_

_**Pairing: None**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own NCIS. Or Mars Bars. Or Snickers. The end.**_

"Abby! How can you eat that junk? Makes me feel sick just looking at it!"

"It's just a Mars Bar Kate! Live a little!"

"But look how big it is!"

"Look how big what is?" Tony asked as he entered the lab.

"Her Mars Bar!"

"You know what else is as big as a Mars Bar?"

Tony winked and Kate rolled her eyes.

"Yeah a _fun-size_ maybe," Abby grinned.

"Well, it is _fun_…"

"Ew! DiNozzo!" Kate whacked him on the arm.

"You started it!"

"What? Talking about Mars Bars?" Abby raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well it wouldn't be a Snickers – what with Tony's lack of nuts."

Tony stared wide-eyed at Kate as she high-fived Abby.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title: Thirst**_

_**Pairing: None**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own NCIS… and I don't like coffee either.**_

Gibbs was in MTAC, but it was still too risky. He couldn't risk leaving the bullpen. But Tony was sooooo thirsty! It was like being stranded in the scorching desert… or so he imagined. He was _dying_!

He could have gone to the breakroom, but the coffee machine wasn't working. He could have gone to the water fountain, but it was just so unhygienic (he'd been watching too much of _How Clean Is Your House_). He could have gone to the drinks machine, but he had no money…

Then he saw it. Gibbs' coffee. Just sitting there on his desk.

_Score!_

Looking around cautiously, Tony got up and crept to Gibbs' desk. He reached out and grabbed the warm cup. He lifted it to his lips…

Then he saw Gibbs exit MTAC out of the corner of his eye.

He froze.

_If I'm not moving he can't see me._

Looking back, he realizes that probably wasn't the best approach to the situation.

_It works with T-Rexes, _he'd thought. _Sam Neil says so._

But Gibbs is not a dinosaur (not literally anyway).

Tony rubbed the back of his head as he swallowed the aspirin… with the water from the infested fountain.


	6. Chapter 6

"What about you Tony? Got any siblings?"

"Yes Kate, in actual fact I have an evil twin."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"It's true Kate, I've met him."

"No not that Tony has a twin, that Tony isn't the evil one."

_**A/N: I don't know.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_This is an idea I read in a Harry Potter story a while ago. I just thought it could be used as a Tate fic too. I want to credit whoever's idea it was, and I would have actually asked their permission to use it too… but it was so long ago that now I can't remember who it was and can't find them. If you are the writer of the fic I'm talking about and object to me writing this then just let me know and I'll take it straight off. Thanks._**

"You need to tell Kate you love her before its too late Tony!" Abby said, and then looked to McGee who nodded.

"But… _how_?" Tony asked.

They jumped as Kate entered the lab. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing!" Tony said a little too quickly.

"Come join us!" Abby said, then, turning to Tony, "SAY, Tony, MY GLOVE YOU…are sitting on it."

"No, I'm not," Tony said.

"Right," Abby said. "Well, pray TELL, KATE, is my glove HIGH ABOVE YOU?"

"No…?" Kate responded, slightly confused.

"Let's go look for it," McGee suggested to Abby.

"Okay," Abby said. "I LOVE that glove, YOU know."

She and McGee left the lab.

"What was that about?" Kate asked.

"No idea."

**_Hehe. Genius. Wish I'd thought of it first. Also wish I could remember who's idea it was…_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_This is based on a quote from Gibbs in Missing when he tells Tony "If you wanna look like a gay pirate, that's your call"_**

**Yo Ho Ho, A Pirate's Life For Tony**

"This is the song that never ends," Tony's singing wafted over to Kate across the bullpen. "…it just goes on and on my friends… someone started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because… this is the song that never ends, it just- "

"DiNozzo!"

"Yes, Katie?"

"Stop. Singing. That. Goddamn. Song."

"I can't Katie, weren't you listening to the words? The song never ends! Listen… This is –"

"Keep singing and my foot will be so far up your ass my shoelaces will be dangling out of your nose."

"Ooo… big words for a little lady!"

The glare Tony received in response was so intense that Tony thought she'd burn his skin with her eyes.

"OK Katie, I won't song that song anymore."

"Thank you," she said through a clenched jaw. Tony then stood up and moved in front of his desk. He then proceeded to bob up and down whilst singing "a sailor went to sea, sea, sea."

Kate silently laid her head on her arm. He didn't stop singing and she could see him doing the actions in the computer screen reflection. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't keep a smile from her face.

Suddenly, Gibbs appeared from nowhere and slapped Tony upside the head.

"I told you DiNozzo, if you wanna look like a gay pirate, that's your call, but save it for after work, got it?"

Tony cleared his throat and sat down. "Got it Boss."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well this is McAbby as well as Tate… on request. I'll try for some more McAbby soon. Enjoy!**_

"You just have commitment issues DiNozzo."

"No I don't Kate. I just don't see any benefits in getting married. Married women are… heavier than single women."

"Well that's because single women come home, see what's in the fridge and go to bed. Married women come home, see what's in the bed and go to the fridge."

Tony stuck his tongue out at her and she mirrored the action.

McGee made a coughing noise.

"Oh… I don't think we're helping, Katie."

"Oh, sorry Tim. Don't worry. She'll say yes. You and Abby are the marrying type."

"Uh… thanks… I think…"

"It's just DiNozzo who's too gutless to pop the question and settle down."

"I am not gutless!" Tony stood and made his way over to Kate. "I don't need a wedding band to prove how much I love you do I?" He asked as he began kissing her neck.

McGee just groaned and made his way to the elevator. Looking down at the ring-box in his hand, he began chanting in his head '_I'm not gutless like Tony, I'm not gutless like Tony…'_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: OK so this is an Abby&McGee story… **_

"Hey McGee?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I give you a make-over?"

"No Abby."

"Please? I'm so bored and you'd look so cute as a Goth!"

"Ew."

"What do you mean 'ew'?! I'm a Goth! Does that mean I'm '_ew_'?!"

"No Abby, that's not, uh, that's not what I meant. I meant it would look, uh, 'ew' on me, not you. You can pull it off. Not, uh, everyone can. And I, um, am one of those people… the ones who can't… uh, pull it off…"

"McGee?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop babbling."

"OK."

"How come I can pull it off but others can't then?"

"Because you're beautiful and talented and amazing."

"Aw thanks McGee. That's sweet. I think you're beautiful and talented and amazing too."

"You're still not giving me a make-over."

"Spoil-sport."

_**Well that was random, huh? Lol. Meh.**_


	11. Chapter 11

"Play again?"

"Tony I've won the last 23 hands. Why do you want to keep losing?"

"I'm not gonna lose this time Katie."

"Uh huh, sure you're not."

"Well let's make things more interesting then."

"OK, what did you have in mind?"

"If you win again, I'll stop calling you Katie."

"Hmmm…"

"And seeing as you're so sure you're going to beat me, I guess it doesn't matter what I get if I win."

"Not really. I might as well say I'll marry you if you win. It's not going to happen."

"Haha, just deal."

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"So, future Mrs DiNozzo, shall we wed in a church, or outside?"

"Oh. My. God."

"We could go to Vegas… I've always wanted a Vegas wedding!"


End file.
